Preventing and/or reducing wear, as well as improving friction properties, are very important properties of lubricating oil compositions. Boron-containing additives, especially alkaline earth metal borated sulfonates, have been found not only to have excellent anti-friction properties when employed in lubricating oil compositions but also to provide detergent, anti-rust, anti-corrosion, and extreme pressure properties.
The present invention is directed to the discovery of an improved method of making alkaline earth metal borated sulfonates.